


Matthew and Mary

by Elennare



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Art, F/M, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you want my future, forget my past." Images from, and therefore spoilers for, Episode 3 of Series 1, Episode 8 of Series 2, and Episode 1 of Series 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matthew and Mary

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the "Spicy" challenge at fan_flashworks. In my most convoluted process yet, I went from "Spicy" to "Spice Girls", whose 'Wannabe' provides the quote.


End file.
